


They Can't All Be Winners

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/F, but it's not meant to be serious, i don't know if this counts as crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Kaede takes Maki on a date to Chuck E. Cheese's, and it goes exactly as well as you'd expect - that is to say, not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to state that, for the record, this was not my idea. this was requested by fellow ao3 ndrv3 hell discord user KomaruNaegi, and so i delivered. you're welcome.
> 
> (obligatory [tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/159048043395/they-cant-all-be-winners) link)

Of all the poorly conceived date ideas Kaede has come up with, this one is easily the worst yet.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. I can’t believe you’re actually _making me_ do this,” Maki gripes as Kaede insistently pulls her through the doorway of their local Chuck E. Cheese’s.

“Oh, come on. You said you’d never gotten the chance to come here before, right? I think this is the kind of thing everyone should get to experience at least once in their lifetime,” Kaede replies, not looking embarrassed in the slightest despite the odd looks they get as they check in.

All too conscious of the way people are staring at them, Maki huffs, “We’re _seventeen_ , Kaede. I told you, that’s too old for this crap.”

As she surveys the tackily decorated interior of the building, her nose wrinkles slightly with distaste. The fluorescent lighting, the smell of cheap, greasy food, and the shrieking of children from all sides combine into one unpleasant sensory mess that makes Maki’s head hurt. It’s an entirely new degree of torture, one quite possibly worse than any kind of physical training she’s endured.

“Besides,” she adds disdainfully as she turns back to Kaede, “I think this is one experience I would rather have missed. If you wanted to come here with someone, you should’ve brought space tool - I bet _he’d_ like it.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Harumaki,” Kaede chides gently as she tugs Maki in the direction of the front counter. “Just give it a chance! We can make it fun, I promise.”

Maki sighs deeply, feeling like this is going to be a long evening. It’s annoying that she’s gotten in so deep with Kaede that she can’t bring herself to say “no” to her, even when it comes to completely asinine requests like this.

Kaede purchases fifty tokens to split between them, just to get them started. Maki doesn’t think she’ll even need that many before she gets bored; she’s already looking forward to getting this over with so that Kaede is satisfied and they can leave.

Having resigned herself to her fate, Maki spends the next half hour letting Kaede drag her around to try out various games. Admittedly, it’s not as horrible as it could be, once she’s able to ignore all of the kids running around. Kaede seems to be enjoying herself enough, and seeing the expression on her face whenever she scores well makes the whole ordeal _almost_ worth it.

Then Kaede spots a shooter arcade game, and it all goes downhill from there.

“Oh! Harumaki, look!” she exclaims, pulling Maki over to it. “I don’t really play any video games, but I bet you’d be really good at something like this!”

Maki narrows her eyes. “What exactly are you trying to imply?”

Kaede blanches as she realizes the problem with what she said. “Oh- well, I just mean that you’re, um- you have good aim. No, wait- would coordination be a better word to use? I mean, it’s just that-”

“You know what, nevermind.” Maki cuts Kaede off with a huff, stepping in front of the machine and picking up one of the plastic guns tethered to it. “It looks easy enough. I’ll try it.”

Kaede gives her a tentative, open-mouthed grin. “Don’t you mean you’ll… give it a shot?” At that, Maki fixes her with a piercing glare, causing Kaede to let out a nervous laugh. “Ha, sorry. I mean, the opportunity was there, so…”

“Don’t.” Maki says, simple and curt, then turns to examine the game again. This gun is nothing like the real thing, she notes, sliding a token into the machine to start it up.

And, as Kaede predicted, she actually _is_ good at it. In fact, it’s too easy. She doesn’t get much gratification from the game itself, but Kaede’s excited cheering is enough to pull the corners of her mouth up, just for a second.

And then some kid rams directly into her side.

She stumbles - the little shit must have been running at top speed, or something - and swears rather loudly. Then, partially on instinct, she turns to give him a quick cuff upside the head, effectively smacking him away. “Watch where the hell you’re going,” she snaps, voice cold and lips curled into a scowl.

The boy promptly starts bawling, and it’s only a matter of minutes before a dismayed Kaede and an unaffected Maki are asked to leave.

“I told you that this was a bad idea,” Maki says as they exit, not feeling even slightly remorseful.

“I can’t believe you,” Kaede grumbles, arms crossed irritably. “I can’t believe you actually hit a child- and cursed in front of him, too!”

Maki glances away and mutters, “He hit me first.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t on purpose! Also, again, that was a little kid!” Kaede argues, a pout forming on her lips. Then, clearly disappointed, she goes on to lament, “We didn’t even get to use all our tokens, or exchange the tickets we won…” 

“It wouldn’t have been worth it. The whole place is a rip-off, anyway,” Maki points out in an unsuccessful attempt to reassure her girlfriend. Seeing that Kaede’s cheeks are still blown out a bit with annoyance, however, she sighs and continues, “Look. We can go somewhere else to make up for it. Just… let’s never do _this_ again.”

And for once, Kaede agrees remarkably fast. “Yeah. Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> cute date ideas: get kicked out of chuck e. cheese's together
> 
> (and before you ask, yes, chuck e. cheese's is apparently a thing in japan.)


End file.
